sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun of Shadows/Chapter 18
This is the eighteenth chapter in Sun of Shadows and the first in part three, Shadow. Secret Keepers The first thing Iris felt was the heat. It came so suddenly, so overwhelmingly, that Iris felt as if she herself stood in the gruesome beam that had reduced the Shadows to ashes. And it was blazingly bright, even with eyes she had instinctively closed at Lumeon's words. For a moment nothing had happened, none of her senses had noticed anything. And now that. What had happened? He had wanted to take them to Xiro, where everything would be decided. Was that it? Had Lumeon... teleported them? Curious, she opened her eyes - and couldn't resist a surprised yelp. They were really back in the dry grasslands of Xiro and it wasn't unnaturally bright, just day. Iris heard a noise behind her and turned around. There was the sea, blue-green and infinitely beautiful. Hard to believe that Umbrath was buried somewhere out there. Meanwhile, the others had also dared to look around and they all sounded as overwhelmed as Iris felt. Perry said nothing, but he, too, had gotten wide-eyed at the new world. And Lumeon? The lion's eyes were full of satisfaction and Iris knew exactly why. No matter what he had done, he had managed to impress them. He was really good at that. Sedna was the first to recover from her shock, now relieving herself of her too thick clothes. Quickly Iris did the same and felt immediately that the heat no longer crushed her so heavily. She remembered Sura, who couldn't just take off her fur. Was she alright? "Everything okay?", Geb asked the Ice Elmin, sounding surprisingly guilty. "Should we take you back? We should've asked you if you wanted to come along..." Iris startled. Geb wasn't entirely wrong - Sura had brought the friends to the Atsanik, but she had never agreed to actually join their hero group. She couldn't blame Sura if she was really angry with them now. "It's good," the Ice Elmin said. "Sign of Atsanik." Iris rolled her eyes. Letting oneself be guided by supposed signs wasn't always the most sensible decision. "If you say so." "Tell us when it gets too hot for you," Geb added. Nergal - now shirtless, so that one could admire his red-and-black skin and his wing stumps - turned to Geb. "Speaking of which, shouldn't it be winter by now? I can't really see that yet." Involuntarily, Iris thought back to the Claws. Yes, there must already be the first snow by now. It had never made it easy for the Crows, sometimes one of them hadn't survived the cold. All the better had been the snowball fights and the days when they had managed to get warm drinks and food for them all. But even though winter had its nice sides, Zephyr longed for spring at the very first snowflakes. For him, the winter was nothing but a bleak cold - all the more moving he found the flowers that covered the mountainsides in the season of his birth each year. Geb shook his head in response to Nergal's question. "In southern Xiro, it's summer at this time." "Then the prophecy makes sense," Five said. "The longest day in the north was the shortest day here - and the longest down here is yet to come." Yes, the prophecy. The prophecy, which, if Astraia was right, was nothing but a lie by Lumeon. It was strange, but Iris was inclined to believe her. Astraia's revelation of Perry's past only reinforced that feeling: Astraia knew more than Lumeon wanted to admit; more than she was allowed to know. No wonder the Keeper had taken care of her. But why should Lumeon lie about the prophecy? What good did it do to him when everyone expected he was protecting Elysia from danger anyway? Attention, Iris knew. Hope for those who would have doubted him otherwise? No, that wasn't how Lumeon thought, certainly not. She could hardly ask him if she didn't want to end up like Astraia... the former Light Elmin was the only one who could have told her more. And of course Lumeon was aware of that. Otherwise he wouldn't have - Someone put a hand on Iris's shoulder and she spun around. It was Sedna who looked at her with gray-blue eyes that were difficult to interpret. "What is it?", Iris asked, only now realizing that the others were talking as if there were no supernaturally powerful lion in their vicinity. Only Sedna was with her right now. "You can't make it so obvious," the Water Elmin whispered to her. "That you don't trust Lumeon." Iris stared at her friend. "How did you -" Sedna rolled her eyes. "You just couldn't take your eyes off him - and certainly not because you worship him. You didn't even react to what he said." "...oh." Lumeon had said something? She must have been so lost in thought that she really hadn't noticed. "What did he say?" "That we'll leave tomorrow and should use the rest of the day for preparation." Sedna lowered her voice. "I agree with you, as far as Lumeon is concerned. Thesan - or Astraia, whatever - has revealed things he really didn't like." "So there must be something true to it." Sedna nodded slightly. "We can't show anything. He distrusts us anyway. If we're lucky, we can find out what's really going on here." "I'm in!" Iris jumped when suddenly Five stood next to her and now grinned maliciously. The Lightning Elmin really rivaled the Crows. "I don't think anyone here likes Lumeon," she continued. "I've heard a lot about the master of all light in my tribe, but there was never any mention of how obnoxious he is. Guess that's what you get if nobody ever met him personally." Iris was glad not to be the only one with this opinion. She could rely on her friends. "So, what's the plan? Wait?" She had never liked that before. "Hold on until Umbrath comes," Five said. "He'll definitely manage to say a few words before Lumeon makes his lights go out." "I think so too," Sedna said. "Until then, we'd best do what Lumeon wants us to do: prepare for the fight." "So we aren't standing in the way completely useless," Iris concluded. "But I don't think I can really improving my magic until tomorrow." "Maybe not you," Sedna replied, her gaze passing Iris. The Sky Elmin followed her eyes - and had to grin. It looked like Geb was finally getting his training session with Nergal. Five, too, had noticed the others. "I'm watching!", she called and had reached the boys in no time. "She's a weird girl," said Sedna, looking over to Five. "But she deserves respect for her goal." "That's true." Iris would prefer it if Five didn't express her intended peculiarity with hyperactivity... but perhaps that was exactly what made her unlike the other Lightning Elmen. Iris went to the others and Sedna followed her. It looked like the rest of their friends had gathered with Nergal and Geb. At first, Iris thought they were ducking out of their own training, but then she realized their situation. Sedna and Karzelek couldn't use magic, and there probably wouldn't be any ice or plants on the battlefield either. What exactly Five needed for her magic, Iris didn't know. Effectively only herself, Nergal, and Geb could really fight with the elements - and of course Perry, who was the only one not with them. Iris saw him talking to Lumeon far beyond her earshot and wanted to know what they were talking about... but they couldn't make Lumeon any more hostile than he already was. "Alright," Nergal's voice distracted her. "Time for us to finally take care of your magic, Geb. About time, after all. Show me what you can do." Geb looked at him uncertainly and ran his hand over his arm. "I don't know if I can just show something like that. What do you want to see?" "Whatever you want, I don't know what earth magic can do." Nergal sounded frustrated already, maybe he hadn't expected it to be that complicated. "Just no gorge we'll all fall into," Five grinned, and Iris gave her an angry look. That was exactly what Geb feared. "You could levitate some rocks," Karzelek suggested. "Many in my tribe can do that, if it's minerals." Geb gratefully nodded at his friend. "I'll try." He closed his eyes and concentrated, while Boulder next to him looked almost as curious as the Elmen. Nergal, however, immediately shook his head. "That's not how it works," he criticized, and Geb opened his eyes, even more uncertain than before. After all, he hadn't even started yet. Nergal continued, "You're taking too long. You have to be quick if you want to achieve something." He created a flame on his palm and flung it away without aiming for anything specific. "They won't let you take your time in a fight." "Maybe he just needs that," Ani said sympathetically. "My tribe does it in a similar way, so that we really are one with our element. Maybe he just feels with the ground." Geb's face brightened. "That's the plan, yeah." "And that works?" There was no such thing in the Tribe of Sky. You didn't have to connect to the sky to use your powers. It only took an elemental stone, a companion - and a clear picture in mind. "That's news to me," Sedna said. "You need training to become good, of course. But I don't know any Water Elm who achieved anything by being one with the ocean." "But apparently it works for some tribes," Iris said, watching Ani and Karzelek and even Five and Sura nod. Wait a minute. Within seconds, it all came together in her head. "Karzie, what did you tell us about tribal magic back then?" The boy kept silent, but Nergal remembered. "The thing about the Keepers that I found so ridiculous? That they're hoarding our magic?" "And the other four tribes therefore still have all the magic in the nature around them," Karzelek added. "Yeah, I remember." Iris nodded. "Maybe that's what it's about. Tribes like yours need to connect to their element to use it because the magic is in their environment." "But with you, the magic is in the stones!", he exclaimed. "Iris, that's brilliant." "You've been pretty impressive with your magic twice," Sedna said to Geb. "Do you remember? When we stormed Wildfire Hill... and especially in Ancamna Falls." Now the boy seemed more embarrassed than unsure. "That's true... but I've never really focused. I just instinctively did what was needed." Nergal patted his shoulder. "That's the point!", he exclaimed, smiling so sincerely that he almost frightened Iris. She had never experienced him in such a good mood before. "Our magic isn't about gaining the trust of nature, like Ani does, for example. What matters is that you trust your instincts. Through them the magic comes by itself. You can train to make it stronger, yes - but you're the most loyal Elm I've ever met. You would do anything to protect your group and that's what makes your abilities tremendous. But you have to believe it, Geb. You can't let yourself be scared of your own abilities." "I rarely say that, but Nergal's right," Sedna said. "Try again, Geb. But this time without thinking about it." "And without being interrupted immediately," Iris added. Although she hadn't mentioned him, Nergal grimaced slightly. "Alright," Geb announced in a determined voice. This time he didn't hesitate, but fixed a boulder, lifted his arm - and the stone into the air. The friends cheered and Nergal also nodded satisfied. Spurred on, Geb threw the stone away with a grin without hitting anyone. As soon as the stone touched the ground, it began to shake. First weakly, then stronger. "Not bad," Nergal said and Five's markings flickered violently while she could hardly stay on her feet because of her stature. "Almost like thunder!", she exclaimed excitedly. Geb didn't move an inch, that was certainly part of his abilities. But he didn't seem proud anymore, but confused. "That isn't me," he said. Again the earthquake became stronger - so strong that Iris had to cling to Geb. No, he had nothing to do with it, certainly not. "Are we being attacked?" Karzelek asked, having found relative safety close to Boulder. "I could take a look," Five suggested, now lying on the ground. "If I can somehow make it to Buzzerer." The bumblebee buzzed uncertainly in the air, just like Shimmer, who had also fled there. "Not necessary," Sura said. She too stood there like a rock, her arm stretched in one direction. Iris managed to follow it with her eyes despite the quake... and saw a mountain approach them. "By the Keepers," Nergal mumbled, clearly thinking of getting onto Spitfire and fleeing. Or in his case, maybe fighting instead. The quake weakened, slowed, though what still looked like a mountain was approaching quickly. Now the tremors came jerkily, as if a huge animal were trotting in their direction. When she saw a second dot in the sky, she knew that was the case. This second dot, far too big to be a normal bird or a companion... that was Aricel, Keeper of Sky. No other winged being reached this size - only Lumeon, and he was here with them. Only fleetingly did she realize that the other shape had to be Terrai, the Keeper of Earth. Her thoughts circled too much around Aricel, who approached quickly. Surely she had come to watch the battle, why else would she fly so far south? But what would she say if she saw Iris here? Any of them? Until now Iris didn't know what the Keeper thought of her, of her decision to interfere in such important matters. And above all of the Sabazios case in which Iris had played such an essential role. Iris heard her friends talking, and they too had recognized the creatures as Keepers. But she said nothing, just stared at the bird whose details she could now see. Aricel's feathers shone in all the colors of the sky, blue and orange and purple, and they glittered as if they were the water particles that clouds were made of. Her tail consisted of several bands, elegantly flowing behind her and twice as long as the rest of her body, along with the long neck on which her small head with its magnificent feather crest was set. Lumeon, too, had noticed who was approaching and straightened up to his full height, wings spread and head raised majestically. When Aricel landed in front of him, she did so with indescribable grace and a deep bow, before she sat down and put the tail around her body. Terrai's footsteps still shook the ground, but he approached slowly, almost rhythmically. From far away, he reminded Iris of Boulder, but on his back was something that could almost pass as a mountain, including moss and shrubs that had grown on it. He also had more horns than Boulder: in addition to those of a rhinoceros, two tusks, and two on his forehead. He bowed his head in front of Lumeon as well, more wasn't possible in his physique. Their heads were at the same height - but Lumeon stood upright with his head high, Terrai's was as low as any rhinoceros. At least all the Keepers seemed to ignore the friends for now. "I've never heard Terrai leave his cave," Geba wondered. Then she remembered she could finally let go of him. Buzzer and Shimmer also landed again, now all the friends had gathered and watched intently and reverently. Even Five's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Welcome," Lumeon greeted the other Keepers, but the Elmen and companions still heard it in their heads. "I am glad to see that you have found the time." "When it comes to Umbrath, we always have time," Aricel said in her shrill voice, yet managed to sound cold. "Hard to believe it's been a thousand years," Terrai said. He sounded very different from Aricel, his deep voice rumbling as if he was constantly laughing. No wonder Geb liked his Keeper. "We should meet more often, really. Just your thought messages are great, Lumeon, but I get to hear so little from you all." Aricel completely ignored him. "Speaking of which. Where are the others? You have an appointment once in a thousand years - " "I see patience is still not your strength." That was neither Lumeon nor Terrai, but another voice in Iris's head. One she knew. "Acquois," Lumeon confirmed with a nod in her direction. "We've had the pleasure lately." The Keeper of Water drifted behind her in the ocean, but none of the four Keepers took notice of the Elmen - or said nothing. Not yet. Maybe they would do it as soon as they were complete, still missing one last Keeper. But how should Fuocith get here? Between Zesto and Xiro lay an ocean that a being of fire certainly wouldn't or couldn't cross. Of course, Lumeon had a solution to the problem: the same kind of magic he had used to bring the friends here. He tensed his muscles to use that same power... and she was standing before them where there had just been an empty space. A mighty reptile that stood on two strong legs and wasn't unlike Spitfire, just much sturdier and more muscular and with a longer snout. Her scales were a dark red, but between them it glowed as if her body was nothing but fire beneath them. Fuocith had spines on her back and horns on her head, but Iris found surprisingly few visible flames. The Keeper seemed like a huge version of the returnees who glowed a bit more than the others. Or so Iris thought. "Of course I'm the last," the reptile hissed at Lumeon. Perfectly in tune with her voice, flames blazed up on her long back, and Iris was very, very glad nobody was near it right now. "You should have picked me up first. I would have had more time to assess the situation before everything's overcrowded here." "Don't worry," Lumeon replied, but he sounded tense as well. "You haven't missed much, Fuocith." The reptile just snorted so that smoke rose from her nostrils. "Let's get to the reason why we've all come here," Aricel said. No wonder Caelus had been leading the tribe for decades, the two got along splendidly. Which you apparently couldn't really say about the Keepers... "That's right," Terrai agreed. "I've been looking forward to the chosen one for a while. You found him, didn't you?" Found is exaggerated. But Iris had a dull feeling she shouldn't mention Perry's story. A little worried, she looked at her friends. How would the Keepers react to Perry? Lumeon nodded curtly. "Of course. Hyperion!" Already the boy stepped into the Keepers' field of vision. He had hidden behind Lumeon, but now he was here and managed to look almost as majestic as Lumeon himself. He looked as much like a chosen one as he could, but Iris's keen eyes noticed the nervous twitch in his fingertips. It was also the first time for him to meet the Keepers - and it had to be this way. He did better than Iris would have. Terrai blinked down at him. "Pretty small," he said. "All Elmen are small compared to us." Lumeon didn't let himself be deterred. "I trained him myself - be sure that he is fit for the task ahead of him." But Fuocith also seemed little convinced. "I don't think a child is the solution to our problems - or any other Elm. You know we could defeat Umbrath a second time, Lumeon. Isn't that a much better idea? All due respect for young strength, but that cannot be the right way." Surprised, Iris realized that she had underestimated Fuocith. The reptile wasn't hot-headed like Nergal, but seemed to know exactly how to use one's strengths properly and what the really important values were. If Aricel had such a side, then Iris hadn't seen it yet. "I am willing to believe Lumeon," the bird said. "If this Hyperion is powerful enough to defeat Umbrath, then he should. It would be an impressive achievement, right?" "A demonstration of the might of the greatest of all tribes," Acquois added in his calm voice. "A child defeating a Keeper. A legend for millennia." There was something in the way he said it; something that Iris couldn't put into words. But as he spoke, she turned to face him, though she could only hear his voice in her head anyway. He looked at her, had done so the whole time. And Iris began to understand. A whirlwind of thought swept through her mind as the loose ends connected and new paths opened. As things suddenly made sense and others did not. Acquois stuck with her, with them, with Perry. He was on their side, sharing his insights as best he could without Lumeon getting wind of it. And with these words he had just given her the key. She had to talk to someone, preferably Sedna. Or Geb, or Karzelek, or one of the others. Preferably now. Preferably - "Say, Lumeon," Aricel's high voice cut through her thoughts. "When did you think to introduce us to these Elmen?" Already all five Keepers turned to look at the group. No, that wasn't entirely true: Aricel's stern eyes were on Iris alone. Category:Chapters Category:EE3 Chapters